1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-processing system, imaging apparatus and image-processing method that are capable of correcting aberrations.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus which is capable of suppressing fringes caused by chromatic aberration that emerge when processing image signals from an image sensor. The imaging apparatus calculates a difference of luminance between a target pixel and surrounding pixels. Further, the imaging apparatus detects the fringes with reference to the above calculated luminance difference and corrects the fringes caused by the chromatic aberration (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-014261).